


Полутона

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Даже теперь все происходящее остается правильным. Безопасным.





	Полутона

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Waterloo_to_Arcady

Этой истине быстро учишься, когда приходится ежедневно касаться партнеров по игре. Есть огромная пачка правил приличия и личных заморочек. А есть простое физическое принятие, которое происходит буквально за секунды. Да или нет, минимум полутонов.

И этому чувству безразлична мораль, фальшивая правильность, соперничество, цвет формы. Просто кого-то тащишь на себя за мокрую от пота футболку, чтобы вместе праздновать победу, а другому - нехотя подаешь руку, жалея, что по случайности оказался ближе всех.

Сборная, какой-то своей частью сформировавшаяся уже у него на глазах, в этом смысле всегда была особым миром. Тем миром, где асинхронное прикосновение нескольких чужих рук никогда не отпугивало, твердо говоря – здесь семья, дом, здесь все свои.

И пальцы, ложащиеся на загривок, плечи, толкающие с двух сторон, собственные попытки обнять кого-то, мягко облапив за спину голкиперской перчаткой – это тоже всегда было пронзительно правильным ощущением, успокаивающим что-то, саднящее внутри.

Стоило ждать, что _именно отсюда_ и начнется падение.

Доминик пахнет апельсинами. Каким-то приторным то ли шампунем, то ли гелем для душа, до странности лишенным химического привкуса. Доминик по-щенячьи жмется к его колену, бурно тычет пальцем в экран ноутбука, сдвигается еще ближе, чтобы точно знать – Даниел смотрит именно туда, куда ему показывают.

На экране Жанна Моро поправляет изящно выбившуюся из прически прядь.

Даниелу по большому счету все равно, хотя он согласно вздыхает в ответ на слова Ливаковича. Полноценно покивать ему не позволяют пальцы, осторожно разминающие шею.

Чем пахнет после душа Ловре, Даниел не представляет, хотя можно обернуться или поймать неторопливо движущуюся кисть, чтобы узнать, но он предпочитает замереть. Прикосновения приятны. В первую очередь тем, что они совершенно необязательны, лишены _медицинской вдумчивости_ , от которой так быстро устаешь, особенно в период крупных игр. Во вторую – тем, что они все-таки помогают расслабиться, неумелые, но мягко-настойчивые. Ловре гладит его по плечам, как сонного кота – как будто с желанием обласкать и подхватить на руки. Даниел даже готов уже к тому, что его в какой-то момент обхватят поперек груди, неторопливо опрокидывая назад.

Но нет, кажется, это все же было бы слишком для самого Калинича, который убирает руки и деликатно тычется лбом в лопатку с коротким и жарким извиняющимся смешком. Устал.

Они втроем устраивают долгую возню среди раскиданных по полу подушек. Доминик припадает к экрану, где все еще почти ничего не происходит. Ловре выбирается из-за спины, во весь рост вытягивается рядом, не решается по-девчачьи уложить голову на грудь, но тесно прижимается плечом.

Даниелу чертовски любопытно.

Это больное любопытство, которое отвлекает от постоянного напряжения, от мыслей о предстоящем матче. Все они собрались здесь, чтобы вписать строчку в историю страны, но думать об этом постоянно уже отказывают нервы.

И он думает о том, как пахнет шампунь Калинича.

А когда устает думать окончательно, то запускает пальцы в мягкие, в кои то веки не залитые гелем, короткие волосы.

Что-то идет не так, словно фальшивая нота в неторопливой мелодии. Ловре уворачивается из-под его руки, смущенно фыркнув, и улыбается извиняющейся улыбкой – он вообще постоянно улыбается. Доминик оборачивается, глядя вопросительным взглядом.

\- Прости, я случайно задумался, - торопливо произносит Даниел, неуютно поводя плечами.

Вовсе нет. На самом деле он совсем не думал, позволив телу действовать безотчетно. Отпустил себя. Какого черта, собственно говоря?

С Ловре всегда все выходило как-то так, слишком напряженно, как на минном поле, где вместо взрыва последует неловкое пожатие плеч или широкая улыбка, _отлично замалчивающая что-угодно-важное_. Вроде бы, совсем не страшно, но привыкаешь двигаться с осторожностью, не до конца доверяя себе.

С Домиником – гораздо проще, поэтому Даниел так старательно возился с ним, разбавляя неловкость таким необходимым третьим.

Доминик и сейчас, шумно вздохнув, вклинивается между ними, подгребая себе под живот подушку.

\- Мы можем кого-нибудь здесь убить, чтобы получить пиццу?

Над этим совершенно риторическим вопросом все задумываются всерьез. Очевидно, что можно допросить Чорлуку о том, как раздобыть пиццу в лесах под Петербургом. Так же очевидно и то, что поход за пиццей будет караться самым строгим выговором. Отстранить от игры их троих разом невозможно, но попусту расстраивать Далича совершенно не хочется.

\- Закажу себе самую огромную «Маргариту», как только выберемся из этих дебрей, - почти трагично обещает Ливакович.

Даниел зачем-то цепляется за эту мысль, примеряет ее на себя. А что сделаю я, когда закончится чемпионат? Мысль царапается сотней маленьких решений, которые предстоит принять в ближайшее время. Ни одно из них не кажется приятным.

\- А я… хотел, - начинает он после затянувшейся паузы, но болезненно хмурится, испытывая острое раздражение к себе. Плохое время для откровений.

Доминик, кажется, за это время успевший задремать, вытягивается, чуть не опрокинув ногой ноутбук. Ловре – он как обычно быстрее, чем они двое - подхватывает его поперек живота, подтягивая выше, и прижимая к себе. В этом есть та расслабленная бесцеремонность, которой Даниел никогда не замечал по отношению к себе.

Ощущение себя третьим, совершенно неуместным, проходится ознобом вдоль позвоночника. Калинич все еще смотрит на него, смешно нахмурив брови, вроде бы вопросительно, но отчасти жалобно. Ждет продолжения фразы.

\- Мне, наверное, стоит уйти. - Покорно произносит Даниел, сам не понимая – он продолжил свое нелепое признание о чемпионате? Или это _всего лишь_ форма вежливости, позволяющая ретироваться здесь и сейчас?

Наверное, его понимают даже слишком правильно.

Сразу две руки удерживают его, не позволяя подняться – Доминик, обиженно обхватит поперек живота, Ловре – обхватив запястье, сперва жестко, а затем слишком неуверенно.

\- Останься, Дани, - просит Ливакович, сонно потершись носом о его плечо.

Даниел не совсем понимает: ему предлагают… что? Ощущение стремительно разрушаемых (необычайно важных) границ мешается с абсолютным спокойствием, потому что даже теперь все происходящее остается правильным. Безопасным.

И даже тогда, когда уголка его рта касаются губы Ловре. Никакой красный сигнал не срабатывает. Пожалуй, он даже думал об этом, мимоходом, смутно, безотчетно, глядя, как Калинич улыбается, как мягко растягивает гласные, смущаясь во время интервью. Ничего такого. Никакого преступления, особенно если не зацикливаться.

Поцелуй невинный и почти подростковый, предлагающий больше – но только, если захочешь этого сам. Даниел не знает, чего хочет.

Если бы они остались один на один, то он отказался бы без раздумий. Но присутствие третьего (а это присутствие хорошо ощущается, потому что зажатый между ними Ливакович возмущенно пихается) сглаживает потаенный страх – это будет просто игра, никакой драмы, протяни руку и возьми, пока предлагают.

И он действительно протягивает руку, второй раз за день запуская пальцы в чужие волосы. Теперь Ловре не уклоняется от его прикосновения, только на лице мелькает какое-то трудноуловимое выражение то ли удовольствия, то ли страдания.

\- Мы ведь не собираемся? – осторожно спрашивает Даниел. Ливакович, выпутавшийся из их рук, сидит на коленях, с прилежным ученическим выражением вглядываясь в лица обоих поочередно.

Калинич снова держит его запястье, коротко гладит косточку большим пальцем. Даниел знает, что дальше, предугадывает, как угадываешь направление удара. И это забавно, потому что играть друг с другом – всерьез, не на тренировке - им никогда не доводилось и не доведется. Но они ощущают друг друга как самый слаженный дуэт.

Губы касаются основания ладони, все еще вопросительно, затем язык скользит до кончиков пальцев.

Ничего-то в этом нет, в таком Калиниче, привычном, немного смешном, совершенно лишенном порнографической пошлости.

Ничего нет и в том, как его пальцы переплетаются с пальцами Даниела. Только ладонь немного больше, и наверное, ему как никому другому, удобно вот так обхватить и держать за запястья.

Ливакович потерянно вздыхает, глядя на них.

Самый страшный соблазн – иллюзорная возможность остановиться в любой момент, потому что именно она всегда и подталкивает лететь под откос.

Впрочем, Даниел все-таки останавливается, подавшись вперед и ощущая чужое дыхание, но у него тут же мягко отнимают инициативу. Все как на игре: ты ведешь, но всегда можешь отдать это право другому, если перестанешь справляться. _Между ними всегда до смешного не было никакого соперничества._

Доминик вклинивается в это хрупкое спокойствие, мазнув губами по скуле, а потом спускаясь вниз, к горлу. Ему неудобно, все еще зажатому между целующимися, и он сдвигается, перекидывая ногу через Даниела.

Чужое тепло и приятная тяжесть на бедрах – это что-то из другого мира, где нет форменных футболок и изматывающих тренировок. Тело реагирует моментально и однозначно, не вдумываясь в неправильность происходящего.

Ливакович вытягивается на нем, требует поцелуя и для себя тоже. Даниел не противится. Контраст… Нет, это сложно назвать контрастом, но есть разительное отличие в том, как целуются эти двое. И, пожалуй, дело не в опыте даже, а в каких-то непроизнесенных словах, которые явно ощущаются в каждом касании.

Доминик безмолвно обещает, что все будет хорошо. Так же сладко, как густой запах апельсинов, ничем не замутненное удовольствие. Просто всем им хорошо друг с другом, почему бы не сделать еще лучше?

Ловре обещает, что все будет в точности так, как захочет Даниел. Совсем не обязательно хорошо. Совсем не обязательно сладко. У него неожиданно красивые глаза, светло-карие, встревоженные глаза загнанного оленя, в которых ничерта то нет от доверия.

Даниел не понимает, почему.   
И ему все еще любопытно.

Может быть, сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы благородно отказаться от предложенного, может быть, и раньше не стал бы отказываться. Чужое бедро приятно гладкое, тонкие шорты не скрывают возбуждения.

Никто из них троих так и не раздевается толком, остановившись на вдумчивом изучении друг друга через одежду. Доминик перелезает через Даниела, уже не сидит, а ложится рядом, чтобы запустить ладонь под мятую футболку и устроить на животе. Вторую его руку Даниел перехватывает, и прикасается сам, рассматривая сомкнутые ресницы. Неторопливое движение вверх-вниз, вздох, касание подушечки большого пальца. Так должно быть хорошо.

\- Иди сюда, - беззвучно произносит Даниел, даже предлагающе протягивает ладонь. В конце концов, привычный расклад – оказаться посередине. Пальцы Ловре тут же послушно переплетаются с его пальцами, но следом за этим настойчиво вжимают кисть в пол.

\- Что…

«Что не так?» - хочет произнести Даниел. В следующую секунду оно трансформируется в «Что ты делаешь?», а потом и вовсе глушится невнятным стоном, когда над его пахом склоняется темноволосая макушка.

***

\- Дани, - воплем Врсалько можно разбудить весь дом, но даже на такой громкости он умудряется звучать заискивающе-нежно. – Ох, черт, нет, Дани, ты бы не стал вот так грубо, - возмущается он, глядя, как из вороха одеял ему очень выразительно показывают средний палец. Калинич это или Ливакович – Шиме никак не может понять.

\- Он спит, забейте, пойдем к Ивану, - слышится из-за закрывшейся двери. В ответ знакомый голос бубнит что-то неразборчивое. Вида.

Даниел с замиранием ждет повторного срывания двери с петель, но на удивление шаги удаляются.

\- Шиме ничего не видел, - в ответ на безмолвный вопрос качает головой Калинич. Только он один и успел среагировать на шум в коридоре, накинув на всех спасительное одеяло.

\- Даже если видел, - сонно пожимает плечами Ливакович. Даниел в целом согласен с ним – что бы Шиме не увидел, он знает, какие границы нарушать не стоит. Но слова Калинича гасят встрепенувшееся было беспокойство. Необязательные, но важные. В этот момент Даниелу отчего-то по-настоящему жаль, что им никогда не придется играть вместе.

***

И что бы Шиме не увидел… Но сотня дурацких шуточек всем им обеспечена в любом случае.  
Начинаются они буквально сразу.

\- Парни, парни, - задыхающимся от восторга голосом произносит Врсалько, - слушайте, да я зашел и чуть не кончил от умиления.

Даниел как назло не может придумать никакой ответной остроты, когда вдруг за спиной звучит спасительное насмешливое:

\- _«Кончил от умиления»_? Что ты за извращенец такой, Врсалько?

И Шиме моментально переключается на подошедшего Марио.

\- О, хотя бы ты не пытайся выглядеть наивнее, чем есть… Как будто сам не знаешь, какой эффект среди фанаток производят твои _милые_ фотки с собакой… Так что, говорю тебе, кончить – это…

Даниел не успевает дослушать, потому что его с достойной лучшего применения настойчивостью бодают в плечо.

\- Все в порядке? – напряженно произносит Вида, хмурится, вглядываясь в его лицо, пристально и требовательно изучает каждую знакомую черту. Это странное собственничество, в котором нет ни капли ревности, это «что-бы-у-вас-там-не-происходило-но-теперь-ты-в-порядке?» окончательно успокаивает. Убеждает, что он – на своем месте, и уходить пока еще рано. Еще можно не торопиться.

Он пытается уловить в серо-голубых глазах какое-то смутно-болезненное чувство, которое совсем недавно видел в светло-карих. Но Вида моргает, по-кошачьи фыркает, и уже висит на плечах Марио, собираясь вклиниться в увлекательный спор об оргазмически умилительных собачках в инстаграме.

\- С этими придурками невозможно будет расстаться, - вздыхает рядом Чорлука. Даниел согласно кивает, ощущая и щемящую тоску, и желание искренне рассмеяться.

Что-то важное снова ускользает от него, но в этот момент кажется, что еще остается время все обдумать.


End file.
